


饮食男女

by barbiedollisundercontrol



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiedollisundercontrol/pseuds/barbiedollisundercontrol
Summary: 小镇爱情故事





	饮食男女

八零年十二月，约翰列侬死了，老炯不知道老罗是从哪听到的这个消息，但是老罗十分伤心，那一天他们在红旗门下打扑克，老罗输的裤头都没了，裤头也不值几个钱，老炯都不要，老罗手里一副烂牌，最后一把输完，他把自己的俊脸埋在手掌心，乱揉一遭，最后猛地抬起来，老罗有一双大眼睛，在绝望的时候显得有些无神，眨眼的时候像死鱼翻起肚皮。

“我把老婆输给你吧，我没有钱了，我一分钱都没带，要么你就带我老婆走吧。”  
“这也行吗？”

老罗当着老炯的面掏出自己的两个兜，比秃子的脑壳还干净。老炯一个二十岁出头的小年轻，还没讨过老婆，但是理智上他感觉自己好像亏了。老罗家住在镇子的另一边，不生活在老炯的交友圈，所以他根本不知道老罗什么时候有了个老婆，也不知道那是个什么样的人。但是老罗是只模子，他说是有老婆那就是真的有一个老婆要送给老炯。

老炯今年二十一，长得浓眉大眼的，一双下垂的桃花眼，意思是他一笑就显得特别无辜，像一场春风，惹得大半个镇子的女人芳心撩动。老炯镇子上唯一的高中读完了就被分配去了电厂当了一个电工，工作了半年觉得没有意思，就辞了工作开始做一个游手好闲的小混混，就和抗战那会出现的一批拆白党类似，那会人是拐骗小姑娘，老炯就是老靠女人的好处，晚上泡在迪厅里跳舞跳个通宵，酒和跳舞的费用都靠舞伴请，他也不挑舞伴，宝钢的年轻小姑娘或者有点闲钱的半老徐娘，只要愿意，都可以找他，他也不固定舞伴，可以说是舞池里的烫手货。

就是这样烫手的老炯，到现在也没说要谈个女朋友，更别说要结婚，是有人给他介绍的，但是他都不去看，因为单身太久，平日里跟他厮混在一起的洗头小妹都要笑他，是不是因为太抢手了，挑花眼了挑不过来了呀！老炯一边享受额外的头皮按摩，一边有些害羞，“也没有很抢手，就是觉得麻烦，不想谈恋爱，要吃不消的。”

洗头店的老板娘冲他这边吐了个瓜子壳，嗤笑一声，“有什么吃不吃得消的，你就是想多吃点女人豆腐。”老炯还是笑笑也不好反驳，倒是红了脸蛋，看起来就像真的害羞窘迫一样。

像老炯这样的小混混，可以勉强把他们称为正直普通的混混，迷失的青年，如果他是像老罗那样的灵通人士，也许也会搞上摇滚，天天打着赤膊背着吉他在桥洞下面弹披头士，但是老炯不喜欢老罗的摇滚乐，他喜欢迪斯科，所以他是更为摩登的迪斯科混混。每天在街上打扑克玩弹珠或者是打老虎机，运气好赢了钱，明天还能再来玩，运气不好，快把自己给饿死了，就得出去工作，找点零工，勉强混口饭吃。

悠哉悠哉过了一天的老炯回到家里，没想到，已经有一个女人等在家门口，他家门口时常有女人等待，但是这个女人，老炯在一层楼下抬头看见他朦朦胧胧的样子就知道，这是那个女人，是老罗的女人，现在也是他的女人了。女人怎么跟财产似的，在他们之间抛来抛去，太惨了。

那个女人本来他坐在自己的藤木箱子上好好的，看见老炯回来了吓得恨不得要跳起来，他那天在黑色大衣里穿了一条灰色的绸缎裙子，像一个袋子一样套在没有曲线起伏的身体上，老炯只能看出这个女人很干瘦，很高，镇子上比他还高的女人真的很少见，老炯想到这个女人和老罗站在一起的画面，就觉得听有趣的。那个女人用手攥着裙角，都把雪纺裙子揉皱了，他还是咬着嘴唇不愿意张口，就像要做出很大的心理建设才能跨出迈向悬崖的一步那样。

老炯想，这个女人心里要么就是在骂我，要么就是在骂老罗。他领着自己的新老婆进门，他的房子很小，五十平，只有一个卧室。老炯看那个女人颇为狼狈地把带来的两个箱子拎进房间，也没有想要搭一把手，毕竟他的新娘子看起来十分高大。

两个人第一次见面就是这样的场景，实在是十分尴尬，老炯只能先做了一个大概的自我介绍，新娘子心里还在和老罗怄气，一直板着脸，笑也不笑，其实他长得很清秀，五官像很素净的山水，一双深色的眼睛很亮，但是他顶着一头很夸张的大波浪卷发，就像从一出生就没用梳子梳通过。老炯想摸一下他的手以示友好和安抚，但是新娘子不领情，就像被自己男人的手烫到似的，马上缩了回去。

不摸就不摸吧，老炯把手插回裤子口袋里摸自己的大腿，他觉得浑身不舒服，不想再看对面的女人，只好扭头看厨房里，开水壶冒出的蒸气，一圈一圈从金属小壶嘴里往外冒，就像稀薄的自由的形状。

“我叫梅宝，在机关小学教数学，你别老碰我，我，不太喜欢别人碰我。”

现在老炯知道自己的老婆叫梅宝了，梅宝也不看他，就看餐桌上摆的莲花，插在陶瓷瓶里已经枯萎干瘪，变成一种灰黄色。梅宝的眼神似乎有些松动，他转过头盯住老炯，眼神开始不那么具有攻击性，面部线条也柔和下来，“你也喜欢李义山吗？”

老炯没想到他会问这个问题，李义山是什么东西他根本没听说过，他平时兴趣爱好就跳舞，要么就是去商场里看免费电视，不喜欢踢足球。

“留得残荷听雨声。我很喜欢这句诗。”梅宝轻轻念了一句诗，现在老炯知道李义山是什么了，一个酸写诗的。

“就是我妈半年前来的时候带过来的，我一直没去管就变这样了。”老炯笑眯眯地对梅宝说，他什么都不知道，也不懂李义山李二山，只能实话实说，他一直懒得换，就一直摆着咯。梅宝听他这么说一脸早就预料到了表情，他努力让自己不要摆出刻薄的样子，但是他已经不看老炯了，梅宝瘦的像一张纸，还是又脆又薄的那种生宣，他捂着嘴咳嗽，老炯就能看见他的肋骨在震，老炯本来指望讨个老婆可以做做家务，看梅宝这个样子就知道他不是个来事的人，还老咳嗽，还是个药罐子。

哪有这样的道理，我一个好端端的小伙子，不明不白第一次结婚，老婆还是个二手货。倒不是说老炯真的在意老婆有没有被用过，是他心里，他心里还有别人，他还想着别人，就不能全想着老炯。老炯想还是算了，和老罗打电话让他把老婆接回去。电话接通以后，老罗那边吵得要命，听起来又是在捣鼓他的摇滚乐，老罗就跟没事人一样情绪高涨，似乎根本没有老婆这回事。

老炯这下突然不知道应该怎么开口说这事，“怎么样，我老婆好玩吧，现在是你的了，可别给我送回来。”老罗嬉皮笑脸的。老炯正想开口骂人，自己不要的东西凭什么赖我身上。但是他抬头，就看见梅宝从房门里探出半个身体看着他，电话听筒的隔音效果很差，梅梅一定听见了老罗说的话，老炯没法在这种情况下回答，只能把电话挂了，抬头看梅宝扭头就把房间的门甩上。

晚上的时候，小夫妻躺在一张床上，分了两个被窝睡觉，老炯这个房子在一个老的居民楼，隔音都不大好，他睡不着睁着眼到了半夜，他没有转头看梅宝，但是他知道梅宝也没睡，他听得见梅宝的呼吸，时不时夹杂两声咳嗽。然后他就听见楼上，床板吱嘎吱嘎有节奏的扭动声，老炯立马明白过来发生了什么，幸亏是晚上，没有灯光，看不见他鼻尖顺到脖子根全红了。

梅宝没什么反应，反而把自己的被子捏得更紧了一点，往离老炯远的那一边挪了挪，老炯想，靠。但是他没有精神想得再深一点，很快就睡着了。

老炯没几个钱，梅宝虽然是教师，有固定收入，但是也只能管个温饱，老炯知道梅宝有个基本工资以后，就觉得挺好，再也不用干活了，也不用担心吃了上顿没下顿，每天早晨，和梅宝一起去楼下早点摊喝一碗豆浆吃两根油条，梅宝去上班，老炯就慢悠悠晃到中山公园，去看老头子下棋，边上有人撺掇他赌棋，这他是不会干的，没什么必要。老炯总是笑眯眯的一个小年轻，看起来很好说话，总是蹲在一边，老头子们给他烟抽，他就抽，也不介意牌子，抽完两根就拍拍屁股去镇上的电动游戏厅打老虎机。

一天他在公园的时候，蹲在树丛边上，就看见一只黑猫蹲着看他，浑身上下没一丝杂毛，乡下人都说黑猫不吉利，老炯不信神佛，只觉得对小猫咪不公平，生成了黑色就平白无故地变成了有害物种，小猫蹲在他脚边看他吃烟，老炯摸摸身上还带着昨天晚上吃的苞米糖，扔给小猫，小猫也伸出舌头舔舔都吃干净了。老炯也不是特别喜欢小动物的人，他从没什么特别喜欢的东西，年轻人，做什么事都带着一股子漫不经心，忘性还大，从老炯身上就找不到十分突出的热忱，他喂了会猫摸两下就腻了，老炯跺脚想把猫吓跑，黑猫被吓得缩了缩背脊，看老炯不跺脚了，又把爪子放在他的白色球鞋面上，留了一朵小小的梅花印。

这一刻，老炯心里无端派生出一些嘈杂的柔情来，但是它们在他意识到之前很快就消失无踪了，老炯又蹬了蹬腿，把小猫吓跑了。这猫可真怪，就跟只狗似的，人给了它点甜头，它就眼巴巴地粘着你，也不知道人会给它甜头不是因为喜欢它，只是阴差阳错，机器一样的心脏孵化出噪杂的恻隐罢了。

梅宝同单位的同事小日子过得都不错，有同事要结婚，买了黑白电视机，请大家去家里看电视，梅宝想了想还是，推脱了不愿意去参加婚礼，只提前送了点礼金。他想想自己家里也没有电视机可看，只有一台晶体收音机，以前他总是和老罗一起半夜里听放英国摇滚乐的电台，那个时候还没有崔健，但是红旗下的蛋已经开始孵化。现在他嫁给了老炯，收音机上就蒙起了花布，花布是他的一条旧裙子拆的，老炯对摇滚乐没什么兴趣。

也不知道怎么的，同事都知道了他改嫁的事，在办公室里显得义愤填膺的，骂搞摇滚乐的都是臭流氓，只会骗小姑娘，他们组长过来安慰了两句梅宝，说老炯一看就是个老实人，浓眉大眼的，也比较顾家，看起来很会照顾人。梅宝心下一惊，哪里是这样的。但他想了想，老炯是什么样的人和他有什么关系，搭伙过日子罢了，反正现在日子过得去，他没有房子，住老炯家里，做做名义上的夫妻也好。

等小学放学了，梅宝手脚慢东西还老是丢三落四，送完学生自己收拾收拾，总是最后一个走，他走出办公室就看见老炯穿着羽绒服靠在校门口等他，戴了一幅兔毛的耳罩，看起来暖和极了，老炯和颜悦色地和他的同事们打招呼，他的同事都是群上了岁数的老娘们，当然吃这套。梅宝冷哼了一声，坐上老炯的自行车后座，两个人去菜场买菜，老炯让梅宝抱好自己的腰，梅宝不愿意，就抓着凳子，老炯看他坐稳了也就不再说什么。

两个人虽然吃住都在一起，但是平日里也讲不了几句话，梅宝不愿意开口，他宁愿自言自语，老炯就看着他自言自语，也不搭腔，他也不知道要和梅宝说什么，总不能和他说自己今天去哪跳舞了去哪个食品商店骗吃骗喝了。

这样也好，老炯乐得自在，没人管他，两个人买了菜回去老炯烧晚饭，因为梅宝不会做饭，他就是个笨手笨脚不会做家务的蠢女人，老炯心有怨气，觉得是梅宝不愿意学，心气高。反正总得有人做饭，两个人吃完了以后梅宝就在饭厅里开始备课，老炯正好晃荡出门，去跳舞，有的时候去迪斯科，有的时候去交谊舞，十一点再回家，梅宝也从不给他留灯，自顾自早就先睡着了。

老炯觉得这样挺好，还跟他过去的生活一样，他还是舞厅的浪里白条，麻将桌上的手气王。老罗消失了一段时间，听台球厅的老板娘说，老罗去了北京，首都对于老炯来说是过于陌生的城市，只有听他爸说起过，上大学的适合坐着火车串联去伟大的首都北京。他也想像老罗一样潇洒地想着去北京就去了，不过他不行，他家里有老婆，口袋里还没钱。这么一想，老炯又觉得亏了，这么早结婚干嘛呢。

就这么相敬如宾地处了一个月，挨到了大年初一，县城不是一个年味重的地方，大家过年没什么礼节就是放炮仗，梅宝不会蒸馒头不会包饺子，只会用擀面杖擀小汤圆，一个人在家忙活了半天做出一小盆汤圆。年夜饭之前一个中年妇女来家里找梅宝，拎了一篮子菜，老炯知道那是人家妈妈偷偷送来的，当初梅宝跑到县城嫁给老罗，和家里闹翻了，到现在还没和他老爹和好，老炯不管那么多，只知道今天晚上有鱼又有肉。

梅宝眼睛红红的，就看着老炯吃，自己一筷子都不动，他心里有气。吃完了年夜饭老炯就带着梅宝去看烟花，把自己的羽绒服裹在梅宝身上，拉他的手还是冰冰凉的，两个人不买烟花，梅宝不舍得，觉得没什么用，十几块钱呢几分钟就没了，留着买什么不好。老炯拉着梅宝在楼底下看别人放烟花，梅宝不愿意回家，一看就看到了半夜，两个人冻的鼻子都没知觉了，梅宝不哭了，只是一脸痴相，老炯从不觉得自己的婆娘特别好看，但是焰火倒映在他的眼里，照得他整个人都亮堂，又有几分静美的姿色。

“给你，路上捡来的焰火棒。”老炯把今天出去买的冷烟火棒递给梅宝，那种东西都是小孩子才拿在手里玩，用手摸都没事，一点也不烫。梅宝接过来点了拿手里玩，在老炯面前举着晃来晃去，高个子的女人一笑就露出两颗虎牙，还跟个小女孩一样。老炯把梅宝的手捏在手心里捏紧了藏自己衣服口袋里，终于这种全年都冰凉的手，有了些温度。

也许是那天晚上在外面呆的太久了，梅宝过完年就大病了一场，整个人都蜡黄蜡黄，老炯把他送去县医院，医生说梅宝得了很罕见的一种病，老炯也不懂，只是知道要是治病就得花很大一笔钱，比他们俩所有的积蓄加起来都多。

梅宝还在住院，老炯走出医院就发愁，钱从哪里来呢，总不会天上刮大风把钱都刮到他的口袋里吧。老炯不信神佛，这个时候又盼望得到一些自然力量的指示，他自认不是什么善人，要是没有钱给梅宝治病，他病死了也是他的命。老炯信命，也信自己的运气，他走进了自己经常去的那家赌场，摸出来自己身上所有的钱，玩了一局骰子。

偏偏，他赢了。老炯看着医生给梅宝打针，梅宝还昏迷不醒，真是个好运的臭婆娘，老炯的心情也变得好起来，他不再每天阴恻恻地想着从哪里搞来钱，路过公园的时候那只小猫又凑到他的脚门前，老炯干脆把小猫抱回了家养，他想他和梅宝现在还没有孩子。

梅宝大难不死从医院回家以后，对老炯的态度就产生了一些微妙的变化，他知道是老炯拿钱救了他，对着老炯亲近起来，老炯拿着剩下的钱买了电视机，两个人总是吃完饭一起坐在客厅里看一会电视，梅宝乐得凑过去赖在老炯手臂上，老炯看他，他就一本正经地解释，“不是因为喜欢你，只是因为我们是夫妻。”

那我们之前不也是夫妻吗？老炯干脆把梅宝带怀里，有个女人在，不搂白不搂。梅宝有个优点老炯十分喜欢，那就是他做什么事都是理直气壮理所当然，老炯给他付了救命钱，梅宝跟没事人一样，从没说过一句谢谢，第二天照样踢一脚老炯，把他踢醒去上班。

有了经济条件，梅宝就开始给自己买了些化妆品擦，摆弄那些瓶瓶罐罐可以摆弄一整天，老炯托人从市里给他买的口红，擦完以后确实漂亮许多，整张脸不再白得像纸。开春的时候梅宝买了条鹅黄色的连衣裙，胸口开得很低，露出一排突出的肋骨，腰束得进，显得一只手就能握住一样。老炯心血来潮，看他买了新裙子，又不能穿去上班，只能在家里穿着在他面前晃来晃去，不如带梅宝去跳一次舞。

梅宝第一次去迪厅，他戴了一对夸张的金属耳环，束一根宝蓝色发带，一头蓬松卷发垂在平直肩膀上，老炯摸着他扁平的腰，带他跳舞。迪厅是露天的，顶上悬一个迪斯科球，会现场请歌手来唱，梅宝不会跳舞，身体摆动极其不协调，惹得一些熟识老炯的小姑娘偷笑，他被人笑话以后更急了，一连踩了老炯好几脚，老炯逃去吧台买酒，吧台小妹看他难得带老婆来，送了他两瓶啤酒，老炯脚板还疼，一口气把两瓶酒都喝了。

他站在吧台喝酒，看着梅宝在池子里乱跳，他身高十分显眼，鹅黄的裙摆在旋转里转开，像草丛里开出一朵不合时宜的蝴蝶兰，笔直又瘦削的小腿杆在裙摆下摇晃，老炯看着自己的女人，变幻莫测的灯光在他的身体上晃动，他在笑，他在晃，他是鲜艳的，是暧昧的，是耸动摇晃的，他是陌生的。老炯发现梅宝对他来说是一个陌生的女人，他有的时候乏善可陈像一块白色瓷砖，只是具有妻子的功能，有的时候又突然活了，他抱着小猫的时候，拉着自己看烟花的时候，靠在自己肩膀上看电视打哈欠的时候。老炯觉得自己很害怕很讨厌，他要被吸引过去了，他要不受控制了，他要不属于自己了。

那个晚上，他们回家，梅宝还在解自己的耳环，房间里没有开灯，老炯的手摸到他裙子的拉链上，梅宝停了一停，没有制止。老炯把他的裙子脱下来，却发现梅宝的肩膀在抖，他的肩膀狭窄肩头圆润，皮肤底下只有骨头，被老炯全部拿捏在手心，抖动的就只有骨头。他亲吻肩关节圆润的地方，然后解开了梅宝的胸衣。

老炯睡过很多女的，他更喜欢有肉感的身体，丰满一些，不硌手。梅宝的身体完全是按照老炯不喜欢的模版定制出来的身体，隔着皮肤他可以摸到这个女人身上的每一块骨骼，就跟操一具骨架似的，梅宝的乳房生得圆又尖翘，老炯含在嘴里抿了两口，就摸到底下操进去，梅宝疼得不行，又叫又咬他的肩膀。

“你没做过吗？”老炯被他叫得很烦。  
“没有和你做过啊。”  
老炯懂了。

小黑猫跳到他们的床上，看着梅宝，这个女人居然还分心哄一只畜生，老炯使坏，“被你儿子看着了。”梅宝揪着他后脑的头发恼羞成怒，“滚，谁和你生儿子。”他坐在老炯身上，双腿夹着他男人的腰，老炯操得狠，他快要到了，管不得这些个乱七八糟的事。

从那个晚上以后，老炯和梅宝算是有了夫妻之实。老炯没有想到他的生活可以就此天翻地覆，自由这种东西在你拥有它的时候，就像空气里的氮气，无色无味无用，看不见摸不着，等到你失去它的时候，它突然就让人痛不欲生了，跟在氧气稀薄的地方寸步难行一样的道理。

梅宝依旧在县里的中学教书朝九晚五，回家就是逗逗皮孩，皮孩就是他们那只黑猫来的，因为它的毛油光水亮又浑体通黑，梅宝就叫他皮孩。老炯觉得这个名字土得要命，但这是他的梅梅起的。老炯依旧每天游手好闲，只是现在梅宝总是在他身边念叨，你怎么还不出去找工作？死鬼，就知道吃软饭。又骗了哪家小姑娘的钱？你要是再不出去找工作，我们都得饿死了。你看我的同事家都买小汽车了，你还骑自行车。一天到晚就知道跳舞，不思进取。

从白天一睁眼，到晚上睡觉，老炯都要被梅宝这样念叨，他之前也从来不这样，现在不知道怎么回事失心疯一样，不是说老炯不上进，就是说老炯结交狐朋狗友品味低俗，老炯一见梅宝张嘴就头疼，骂他两句让他不要烦了吧，这女人又要眼泪汪汪，好像自己做了多过分的事一样。有一次梅宝又骂了老炯吃完饭老去迪厅的事，老炯烦不过他就吼了他一句，让他闭嘴了。

梅宝被吓得不轻，确实是闭嘴老实了，把自己关在房间里，半天不出来，老炯担心他出什么事，又懒得理他，到了睡觉的点老炯爬上床，看见梅宝一边抹眼泪一边写诗，他不仅自己写，还要读给老炯听，房子的旧墙刷上新漆，圆月亮落在地上，变成无用破损的吊灯。老炯听他念这些东西，就想咒语一样，他听不出里面的意象，因为他根本不会想到它们，这些东西对于他来说，就像生活的背阴面，他永远不可能伸手去触摸。

他不需要看见夜晚的月亮是什么形状，不需要知道那种花会有香味，不需要知道确切哪一天夏天结束了，他只需要睁着眼活着，头顶感觉到下雨就撑伞，北风席卷就裹上棉衣。

如果一定要说老炯麻木不仁也是不公平的，在他和梅宝结婚的第三年，老罗从北京回来了。老炯想着他的梅梅要是想见老罗去，他也不会不让，只是心里多半不是滋味，老炯决定不告诉梅宝老罗回来了。他照样像寻常一样，早晨接受一番老婆对他不思进取的羞辱，坦荡荡出街赌钱，赢了个饭钱就去找老罗喝酒，老罗说我们再玩一局骰子，我就是不服气，当年把梅梅输给你。

老炯眼睛都不抬，他说这次喝多了，手气不好脑子迷糊，不赌。老炯的脸上有些酒精熏出的红色，他跟老罗告别后，迷迷糊糊走到家里把家门拍得砰砰响，梅宝裹着针织衣给他开门，一进门老炯就挂他身上，扒拉着梅宝瘦骨嶙峋的肩膀不愿意松手，梅宝嘴里咒骂他死鬼又上哪去喝酒喝得没个人样了，一边给他揉背心堂顺气。

老炯从梅宝的肩膀向窗外望去，确实可以看见半弯不圆的月亮，老炯蹭蹭梅宝肩窝里软趴趴的卷发，把梅宝搂得更紧了些。

婚姻生活使人厌烦之处在积年累月的时间加工后，就像生在骨头上的毒疮长进了骨髓，变成不可治愈的癌症。要不怎么说七年之痒的，痒是万蚁噬骨的痒，挠不得碰不得躲不得。

年纪上去了，梅宝总是在老炯面前念叨，要么就是说他不上进没有一份工作，要么就是抱着自己的猫，想要个孩子，可是老炯心里清楚，梅宝就是生不了孩子的，是这个女人魔怔了。梅宝发展了一项业余爱好，就是在家里写诗，写了好几捆纸，摆在床头柜，老炯从来不翻他那些诗，头几回梅宝还会读给他听，都看见老炯真的不懂，再也不读了。

老炯躲不过梅宝烦人的时候，就跑出去喝花酒，那个年代没有人光明正大说自己是妓女，老炯就找开在路边的按摩店，晚上亮起粉色的灯，老炯就叼着烟进去了。这些事他不说梅宝就不会知道，其实他也知道梅宝那些事，他们一段时间不做爱以后，有的时候老炯提前回去，会看见虚掩的房门里，梅宝把自己埋在枕头里曲起腿自慰。

老炯就和唠叨的妻子随随便便地把日子这么过着，他以为这样的日子就会是他的一生。可是梅宝没有捱过第十一年的冬天，死在了一场流感里。他那只小黑猫，养了十年，也在他死后悄无声息地死了，老炯没再见过它，但是算算时间，也是寿终正寝。梅宝的病来得很急，这次没有这么好运，老炯把家里所有的钱都花了，梅宝也没能回来。

他从医院的传染病隔离区领了梅宝把他烧了葬了，没人看见过他掉眼泪。老炯想现在这个女人不能管他了，因为这个女人已经死了没了。他回家里草草收了点行李，就上了去北京的火车，想去散散心，他在北京见到老罗，老罗已经是后海有名的酒吧歌手，同时兼职做酒贩子，在小姑娘里十分吃香，下午四点，两个人在什刹海边上的公园晃荡，老罗看着初春的；柳条翻着黄打在水面上，也要感慨一句，好好的女人，说没就没了。老炯赶紧截住他的话头，别再说了吧！

等到老炯从北京回家，就想着把屋子收拾出来，回到他做单身汉时期的模样，等到他开始想要整理梅宝的东西，才意识到自己早就忘了单身汉的日子是怎么过的，他满脑子都是七点钟婆娘把他踢醒，带着他去楼下吃早饭，晚上五点，去实验中学接婆娘下班。

梅宝其实没有什么东西留下，他本来就没什么衣服，都给梅家妈妈拿回去了，嫁给老炯这么多年也没几件首饰，嫁过来的时候他手上戴了只玉镯，老炯就拿去首饰店想换点钱，没想到店主说那不是什么好玉，颜色杂，水头还不怎么样，老炯想算了，就把玉镯压在枕头底下。

小镇的初春下了几天大雨，淹了一个池塘，老炯赶热闹捉了几条鱼回家炖汤，等到打开柜子想找干净的袜子的时候，才发现梅宝写了那么多诗，全都堆积在柜子里发霉了，再也看不出写的是什么。老炯拿来当柴火烧了，他炖了一条盎工一条鲫鱼，想起来梅宝喜欢喝鲫鱼汤，吃鱼眼睛，他笑梅宝和他的猫儿子一模一样，就喜欢吃腥的地方。梅宝白他一眼，“你个大老粗你懂什么，鱼脑髓里是软磷脂。”

不过梅宝死了，他吃不到了，老炯配着酒把鱼一个人都吃了。

那个雨夜，老炯把家里的酒都喝光了，他大醉了一场，醉了就倒在床上睡觉，他也想今后该做什么，终于没有人烦他说他不上进没出息了，他扬眉吐气了，可是这都没有用了不是吗。他现在只会想到，我得好好找个工作做了，不然臭婆娘又要唠叨我，他就是死了也会唠叨我。

老炯本来想靠着运气拿剩下最后的一点点钱去赌一把，没想到全部输光了，当年他赢来的所有钱，都在一天内被他输光了。老炯的好运气再也没有了，他去找短工，去工地上干活，都是没干两天要么是他受伤不能干了，要么是工地破产了。老炯正经的工作也找不着了，他想到这里只能苦笑，臭婆娘，看见了吧，我天生就和稳定工作无缘，不是我不想。

就这样不好不坏地，老炯活了很久，直到他老了，还是家徒四壁一事无成，他也从不抱怨，总是坐在马路牙子上抽烟，成为镇子上的流动电工。镇子上留言飞起，说是老炯被梅宝诅咒了，缠上了，才会过得一点也不好，梅宝就是个克夫的女人，死了还不得太平。老炯听不得这种话，听了就要一边咒骂一边冲上去和人打架，情绪过于激动，大家都说他疯了，老罗听说以后，特意回来，把好兄弟送进了疗养院，说好听点是疗养院，其实就是花钱多点的精神病院。

老罗不明就里，和老炯说，要不你去拜拜梅梅，和他说说，让他别咒你了。老炯半晌没说话，他把手臂枕在脑袋后面，盯着病房里的天花板，“是不是梅梅害的我还不知道吗，他要是真想害我，为什么还不亲自来找我，他就是怕我，不敢来找我，怕我打他，我有的时候吧，确实有粗鲁的地方……”老炯翻了个身，背对着老罗，老罗知道他要睡了，就叹了口气走了，临走前多给医生塞了点钱，让他们给老炯吃好喝好点。

老炯真的老了，硬的食物已经嚼不动了，他都想不通自己是怎么活这么久的，在梅宝死去后的几十年里，老炯从来没有梦见过梅宝，他既没有收到鬼魂的讯息，也没有见过梅宝的鬼魂，梅宝从来没找过他，他恨啊，你这个薄情的女人，怎么一次都不来找我，我输光了钱，工作丢了又丢，现在又进了精神病院，被当作神经病了，你都不来找我不来骂我，好狠的心。

老炯时常念叨这些，医生习以为常，就让护士多给他打点镇定剂，其实老炯在疗养院里过得还不错，一日三餐都有保障，病房外面就是山峦，可以看见一些景色。

这一天，护士给老炯打得镇定剂有些多，老炯提前进入了睡眠，他是被一阵风吹醒的，身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，梅宝终于来找他了。

梅宝居然是一副他们结婚那会的样子，穿了一条淡黄色的连衣裙，坐在老炯的窗户框上，晃荡两条杆细的腿，他的梅宝就和正常的人一样，有肉有骨，一双眼睛明亮清透，一点也不像女鬼，老炯说你从窗户上下来吧，多危险。梅宝不听，他说他已经死了，不能再死第二次了。老炯没辙了，就闭嘴看着自己老婆，他已经老了，老婆还是年轻的。梅宝手里举着一张纸，说要给老炯读诗，老炯笑了，不要吧又来了。

梅宝读了一首关于牛奶糖的诗，他喜欢吃牛奶糖，就写了首跟牛奶糖有关的诗。老炯盯着他看，跟看不够一样，他盼望梅宝多说点话，最好带他走吧，他也死了就轻松了。梅宝好像看穿他怎么想一样，露出来为难的表情，挠了挠自己的头发，“我不能带你走啊，我只是来送送你，你要下地狱了。”

他说得艰难，小心翼翼，“你知道，这么多年，我从没害过你。”

老炯都笑了，他想这女人怎么这么傻，他本来想骂他怎么这么晚才来找他，为什么一直不来找他，甚至想说，你倒是害我，早点害死我不行吗，话到嘴边又变成，“我知道，我知道不是你。我从没怪你。”

梅宝放心了就要走了，他把诗塞进老炯手里，送给老炯了。老炯看着梅宝消失在空气里，在梅宝死后这么多年他从没有哭过，现在手上摸到梅宝给他留的纸上面竟然有些泪水的湿气。

第二天，老炯毫无征兆地死了，医生看见他手里还捏着一张纸，上面空空如也。


End file.
